


A Very Metal Charity Event

by danvssomethingorother



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon), The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, a fun little cross over, or will be in the future, the dethklok boys are kinda in love with Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Rusty is left to plan for one of his brother's annual charity event, he somehow gets a meeting to book Dethklok as the entertainment.





	A Very Metal Charity Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoSarcasmForYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/gifts).



The odds were stacked against him, what else was new.

Rusty had his feet up on his deceased brother’s desk, phone in his ear and scratching out some notes as he nodded his way through the conversation. He hung up moments later, tossing the notebook. He was getting nowhere. If this event didn’t go right, he was screwed. The company was already in the red, this was his last chance to get some decent investors to help pull him out of his hole.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise he lost his hair or else he would be yanking it out by now. He was pressing his fingers into his temples, roughly messaging them as he hissed out angry breaths, trying in vain to get ahold of his bad mood before he exploded.

Right on time, Brock was gently prying his fingers away from his head and replaced his rough touch with his soothing one. Rusty’s shoulders finally dropped, everything untensing as Brock messaged his temples with his fingers. He leaned into him, melting into him as he worked, knowing exactly what to do to keep him from harming himself in his frustration, how to calm him down after an afternoon of frustrations.

“You need to eat you idiot.”

Rusty cracked the first smile in hours at his bluntness, that was Brock for you, showing his affection through demands.

“I don’t have time…”

Brock gave him that warning look, the look that told him he was about to be carried out of here by his body guard. The more things changed the more they stayed the same, he had been giving him that look since their early days, before he had become so much more then the hired help, back when Rusty was sure he hated him. Back when it was just a job, it would never be just a job for either again.

Rusty flicked his eyes around a moment to make sure they were alone, before placing a kiss on Brock’s hand, running his fingers across those large fingers that had brought so much death but would never hurt him. He never had to fear Brock, he was the only body guard he had had in his entire life who wouldn’t hurt him.

“One more call then we’ll go out.”

Brock placed a kiss on the top of his head, satisfied enough with his answer to be gentle with him. Pleased enough with him to drop the stoic cowboy persona and show his hidden depth he very solemnly showed anyone.

Rusty picked up his next scheduled call, last one and then he was out, he felt Brock hovering behind him. He would hang up if he thought he needed to, Rusty knew that, the brute always knew what was best for him and Rusty hated it and loved it.

Before Rusty could open his mouth the person on the other line was already talking.

“Dr. Venture, its truly an honor that you will be accepting Dethklok for your event. Your brother was always a hassle to get through to and work with.”

“Well that sounds like JJ, a pain in the ass till the end,” Rusty found himself grumbling making Brock give him a look. He decided to ignore his body guard, “I haven’t accepted anything. I don’t even know who---”

“Charles Offdensen, we talked yesterday. I am merely calling to confirm our appointment tomorrow to finalize the deal and for you to meet the band.”

Rusty pulled a face looking off, beginning to sweat, he had Pete doing this yesterday. What the hell did that idiot agree to?

“Two thirty tomorrow afternoon in your office should be fine. Thank you for business, I look forward to working with you.”

Rusty made a noise trying to respond but he was already hung up on. He glanced up to Brock who was already glaring, the cogs in his head already working up a plan to protect his family.

 

“Where did you send Hank?”

Rusty was trying not to show how fidgety he was, he hated being the one responsible for this stuff but well, he was the one who fired a good chunk of the people who handled this stuff. Pete, the coward he was, had called in a sick day after his mistake.

“I put Shoreleave on babysitting duty for the afternoon, make sure this isn’t some trap by the Guild.”

Rusty bent his head back to get a better look at Brock behind his chair, the giant worrywart, it would be cute if it wasn’t always so annoying. He sank back into his chair and began gathering his paper work together, he had just thrown it around lately. He needed a better filing system, he snorted at that thought, he was going to have to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong and hire people back. He had no idea what he was doing and if he wanted to keep the money his brother had given him, he would have to smarter. This was a fresh start, no wasting this money and destroying this company like he had done last time. 

The knock at the door made Rusty take a deep breath to get himself together and Brock dropped any of his previous concerns and put back on his stoic mask.

The last thing he was expecting was large, thuggish men who looked like they were trying to apply for the Guild.

Rusty folding his arms, great just what he needed today, an unscheduled arching. The brutish looking men sat in front of him, they were glowering back at him and he could feel Brock’s glare.

A blood bath on the carpet he just bought, great, just great.

For just a moment, Rusty met eyes with the red head who looked bored, but his face was twitching like he was trying to remember something. That was never a good sign, Rusty decided to keep his attention away from the man. 

He felt Brock tensing behind him, he knew his eyes were narrowing and it seemed the men in front of him had the same reaction, not pleased to be here either.

“Dr. Venture,” Rusty found himself straightening to well dressed man coming into the room last, standing in front of his desk with his hand out, Rusty hesitantly took it to shake.

“We talked on the phone yesterday---”

He was interrupted by the man with a doofy afro haircut, Rusty found himself mirroring their manager’s eye roll as he started up.

“This is Venture?? I thought he was supposed to be all hard core and shit.”

“Noes, you are thinking of his dead dad!”

The brunette was more bubbly then Rusty was expecting of a group of men who looked like that and called themselves Dethklok (what a name Rusty found himself sneering internally), he only found himself glaring more as the bubbly man went on. His arms waving about, his band mates seeming more annoyed then anything by his excitement to be here. He was reminding Rusty a little of Billy the way he bounced about.

Rusty glared his eyes realizing he was wearing an old Jonas Venture T Shirt. It was probably custom made, Rusty realized with a little more thought, it was black and covered in cartoonish blood splatters.

“His dad was real cool! I once saw him rip a guy’s spine out when I was a child! He was real cool like that, just leaving the guy to choke on his own blood in the cold, real brutal…”

Rusty opened his mouth to tell the sicko how uncool that probably was when he was interrupted by the man with black hair.

“Nah that guy was a real pussy, I really wanted this gig to meet his body guard,” he nodded towards Brock, “I hear he leaves a blood bath wherever he goes. He’s brutal.” 

Brock glanced down at Rusty and Rusty just shrugged back at him.

“I heard one-time Samson just tore the heads off over a hundred men, making them wish for death for even messing with him. Brutal.”

Rusty almost smiled glancing up at the way Brock was trying his hardest to contain his own smile. Letting the younger man sing his praise for a solid minute. Rusty sank into his chair, feeling there was nothing really to fear here when he caught eye with the red head again who frowning deeply staring at him.

The red head was eying Rusty up and down before something seemed to click with him.

“Hey, wait a minute, you’re Rusty Venture, right?” he asked eying him up and down, Rusty frowned not wanting to know where this was going.

“I used to be,” he scoffed loudly, “I’m Dr. Thaddeus Venture now, no one calls me Rusty anymore.”

A bold-faced lie but if he kept saying it maybe one day it would be true.

“You were a groupie for Snakes and Barrels, weren’t you?”

Rusty instantly bulked. He knew he recognized the red head from somewhere, he was older then the last time he had seen him in college when him and Pete had snuck back stage but he felt the color leaving his face. The stories this man could tell if he remembered it.

“I don’t think so,” Rusty cut off shaking his head firmly, “I don’t recall ever hearing that band name before.”

“No, I think I would remember someone as desperate as you---"

Rusty instantly cut him off looking towards the band manager and almost instantly demanding the proper paper work to book the gig. If the red head kept talking, he would surely never hear the end of it from Brock how desperate and horny he was in college.

He wanted to keep the lie Brock was the first man he let him touch him like that, thank you.


End file.
